


The Temptation and Fall of Dr. Flug

by Snapple



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Demon Summoning, Implied Child Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: When a man is at his lowest, he is desperate, willing to do anything to get on top. Including selling his soul to the devil. On a late August afternoon in Victorian London, the young idealistic inventor Flug Slys is faced with this choice: Summon an entity and turn his luck around, or give up on his ideals and dreams and work in a factory like every one else. If he wishes to dance with the devil, is he prepared to pay the fee?





	1. Gift from a beggar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to post a new story, while it won't be as long as my other story I hope you enjoy it anyway!   
> Thanks for reading and comments and Kudos are welcome and encouraged!

The streets of London were packed with people all going some where. Going to work, going home, going to the local pub, or going to visit the brothals. In Flug's case it was going home to his drafty, lonely flat. He sighed, his dark brown eyes down cast as he released a puff of warm air pulling his moth eaten scarf further up his face. His unruly curly brown hair was tucked under a black newsboy cap. The chill of Autumn hung thickly in the air, much like the smoke from the chimney's and factories.

  
"Another rejection. They just don't understand, no. They don't want to understand." Flug grumbled under his breath. His latest invention was tucked under his arm.   
It was a special telescope with a tube attached that when inserted into a patient's throat, allowed the physician to see down it. This would allow the doctor to easily look for any abnormalities with out cutting the person open.

  
Mad science they called it. Because he was a twenty year old engineer just out of university, they said he was an idealist. Still just a child, they even laughed him out of their facility. Told him to come back when he has more realistic, adult ideas.

  
"I'll show them." He growled as he picked up his pace. "I'll show them all that Flug Slys is a true genious and great inventor. Even if I have to sell my soul, I'll prove them wrong."

  
"Will ya' now?" A rough scratchy voice asked.

  
He stopped in front of an alley where the poor and homeless gathered to find cover or to sell something, usually themselves. Looking down he saw an old man huddled under a blanket a worn top hat on his head. His toes poked out of the old wool socks he wore, their tips had long ago turned black. He felt as if the chilly fingers were trailed down his spine as the man looked up, locking his beady alcohol glazed eyes with Flug's.

  
The crooked, gap toothed smile made his feeling of foreboding even worse.

  
"I used ta be like ya lad." The man stood slowly trying to unfreeze his joints, the blanket still wrapped around him. "I 'ad all the confidence in the whole bloody world. But when the opportunity came, I couldn' do it. May be ya ave the guts to follow threw." The man moved the blanket to the side and held out an old dog eared black leather book. On it's cover was a red circle, in it's center was a black top hat.

  
Flug stared at it transfixed. It was like this book was speaking to him, telling him that if he took it all his problems would be solved.

  
"What is this?" He asked looking up at the man.

  
"Salvation." The beggar simply replied holding it out to Flug. "If you follow wha the book says to the letter completely, then you'll get everything you want."   
Gently Flug reached out, he pulled back a bit still hesitant. He suddenly felt as if invisible hands rested on his shoulders, a voice dripping with darkness whispered, more like hissed in his ear.

  
" _Take it."_

  
Making up his mind, Flug took the book from the man. A small gasp passed his lips as he touched the cover with his bare hand. It felt warm, perhaps it was because the book had been under the blanket for who knows how long.

  
"Thank you, sir." Flug smiled gratefully as he dug in his pocket and  placed a few coins in the man's now empty hand. The man simply nodded and went to re occupy his previous spot. Flug hurried away clutching the book close to his chest.

  
The old man giggled in quiet hysteria.

  
"I did it, master, just as you asked. So I'm finally free, right? I can return home? I will as soon as I nap for a few minutes." The old man slumped over in sleep, one last breath slipped passed his lips. He never got up again.

  
*

  
"505, I'm home!" Flug called into his flat. He was greeted by a barking as a blue mix between a wire fox and bull terrier bounded into the room. Flug had found the poor mistake of nature when he was just a puppy while he was still in school. Some cruel kids had dunked the mutt in some blue dye, no matter what Flug tried the color wouldn't come out. He kept the pup naming it after the abandoned apartment number where he found him.   
Flug knelt setting his belongings on the ground so he could hug his dog.

  
"I'm happy to see you too, Fives." Flug laughed as he was licked all over his face. "My day started out rough, but maybe I have a way to turn it around." He reached over and picked up the book to show his dog. 505 took one look at it and bolted yelping in terror. "Fives, it's just a book. Though there is something...odd about it." Flug looked at the book in his hands.

  
Shaking his head, he stood grabbing his telescope and headed to his main lab. Said room was filled with all kinds of incomplete inventions and blue prints of contraptions yet to be started. Clearing a space on the desk he set the book down.

  
"I wonder exactly what is in this book." Flug pondered. "Could it possibly be an occult tome? Or a simple guide to being a better inventor or business man? I guess, I won't find out unless I open it." He carefully opened the cover and was met with red writing on parchment paper.

  
_Greetings, if you are reading this that means you have a desire for something that you can not obtain on your own. In order to aquire my services, you must follow a specific summoning ritual. To preform this ritual, summoning circle must be drawn on the floor using the blood of a newly born infant of any species. Human infant's blood is much more potent. Next the book must be placed in the center of the circle on page 666, a drop of the summoners blood must be droped on the pentagram on said page. Lastly, you are to speak these words three times: Qui vocat te, obscurum prodire. on the third time call out the name Blackhat. Once I have been summoned, a contract will be formed. I will help you with your needs, but be warned I also have needs of my own. This ritual is best performed at the exact stroke of midnight, good luck._

  
Flug stared at the words on the page. The blood of an infant, spilling his own blood? This was just a demon summoning book. Probably a hoax too, but Flug didn't want to risk it.

  
"I may be desperate, but I'm not insane." Flug grumbled as he closed the book. As the cover closed he heard an annoyed hiss coming from somewhere in his house. He looked around but saw nothing. Shrugging he place the book in one of his drawers and went to find 505.

  
As he left his work room a black silhouette appeared on his wall. It was in the form of a man wearing a top hat with a high collared jacket. The eye glowed red as a wide shark like smile stretched across the silhouette's face.

  
*

  
Several days later, Flug was at his whits end. He'd been rejected again! Couldn't these close minded old fossils see his inventions were going to be the future of medical science? These could save lives, preventing unnecessary invasive surgeries.

  
Flug sat on the floor of his work room leaned against the wall. His legs drawn up to his chest and his head in his hands. 505 curled up next to his hip in an attempt to comfort his master.

  
He didn't know what to do, money was getting lower and lower, his landlord was pushing even harder for payment and he was running out of food. His parents were middle class and could barely afford to send him to school and they'd passed away a few years ago. He could always go work at the factories, as a mechanic hopefully.

  
As the sun got lower, the shadows slowly crawled across his floor. The already cold room had gotten colder. The only source of warmth as a single candle sitting on the ground next to him.

  
_What am I going to do?_ He thought miserably. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head in them. A single tear of dispair fell onto the dusty wooden floor.

  
_"Flug._ " A whisper drifted through the air. 505's head popped up, searching the room for any intruder. Flug didn't hear it until the whisper got louder. _"Flug."_   
Slowly the young inventor lifted his head glancing around the room.

  
"Who's there?" He called.

  
" _Fluuug._ " He stood slowly, prompting his mutt to do the same. Though 505 looked terrified, his hackles stood on end and his ears were pulled back a small growl filtering out his muzzle.

  
"Who's there?" Flug repeated his eyes darted around the room, his candle lifted in an attempt to illuminate the shadows.

  
A red trickled out of his desk drawer. As the light got brighter, Flug became transfixed on it and began slowly walking toward it as if he were in a trance. The voice now seemed to speak in his mind, a sickly sweet hiss.

  
_"Flug, come to me. Call on me and all your worries will vanish._ " 505 tried to tug on his already worn pants leg to prevent him from going toward the red light, but he was unsuccessful. Slowly Flug raised his stick thin arm and after he set the candle stand on the desk, pulled open the drawer.

  
The light faded leaving the book. He gently lifted it focusing on the top hat in it's center. With his gaze locked on the book, he didn't notice the smoke slowly filter from the shadows. 505 began to whimper as he lowered his belly to the floor and slowly back up. The candle went out as the book began to glow again, making Flug's eyes glow blood red.

  
A dark wispy figure in a top hat appeared behind the young man, placing long dagger like fingers on his shoulders. With a wide pointed smile it began to whisper.

  
" _You have no other choice. They will never take you seriously unless you have help. I can help you. Just imagine,"_

With a wave of it's arm, Flug's flat changed into the inventor's lab he'd dreamed about having for as long as he's been an inventor. He was demonstrating one of his inventions that wasn't even built yet! He was dressed like a proper English gentle man and not like he was now. The old fossils were watching in intrigue and begging him to show them more.

_"You can be the greatest inventor and scientist the world has ever seen. You will be able to sell your inventions world wide, making a fortune every time. You'd never have to worry about where your next meal came from."_

Waving it's arm again, the scene showed Flug sitting at a large table with a king's feast spread out before him in a glorious dining room. " _Never have to worry about losing your home._ "

Another wave showed Flug leaving a black carriage, a very healthy looking 505 following behind him. They climbed the stone steps up to his mansion and entered the large oak doors. They were greeted by maids and butlers on either side of a blood red rug.

  
_"Welcome home, Master."_ They spoke as one. The scene vanished and they were back in his flat.

  
_"All you have to do is summon me and all your dreams will come true."_ The book's light slowly diminished as the wispy figure slowly evaporated as it pulled away.

_"The choice is yours."_

  
The candle relit itself, casting part of the room in a golden glow. 505 slowly walked back toward his master, with a quiet whine.

  
"Fives," The dog stopped and looked up at Flug as the human turned book still in hand. 505 lowered himself again this time, in fear of his master.   
Flug grin was completely twisted and malicious. His normally warm brown eyes now had a  red tint to them along with something else.

  
"I think I found our salvation." A slight giggle escaped. Laying the book on his desk he rushed to pull on his scarf and cap. As soon as 505 entered the foyer, his leash was attached to his collar. "Come on, Fives, we have work to do before midnight."

  
As they left the flat, a dark laughter filtered from the pages of the book.


	2. Summoning 'salvation'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug believes he has found a solution to his problems. But is it salvation or slavery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this one took so long to update. I had my path set for this one but lost it. Don't worry I found it again!   
> Anyways as always thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged.

Flug stood checking to make sure the summon circle was drawn correctly. It hadn't taken very long to find the inanimate ingredients for the summoning. Now the infant part, was surprisingly easier than expected. Flug had found a poor sickly woman trying to give birth in the cold night. A sad but common occurrence in the poorer parts of London. Using his medical knowledge he helped the woman give birth only for her to die seconds later.

  
He swaddled the infant in his jacket and hurried home with the rest of his supplies. The book didn't say he had to completely drain the child, just use their blood. He had easily taken some blood from the little one, after getting roughly 180 ml he mixed in the rest with that of an infant goat that had also just been born. After laying the infant down to sleep in 505's bed he had gotten to work.

  
"I think everything looks ready, 505." Flug announced as he opened the book to page. 666 and lay it in the center of the circle. He checked his pocket watch, only three minutes to midnight. Pulling a sharp knife out of his pocket he held the point against his index finger and waited.

  
As the bells of Big Ben started to tole he pricked his finger and allowing a single drop to fall in the center of the book. That done he began to chant.

  
_"Qui vocat te, obscurum prodire. Qui vocat te, obscurum prodire._ **_Qui vocat te, obscurum prodire, Black hat!_** " The last part he raised his voice a little and waited. As the last tole of the bells sounded Flug's shoulders slumped with disappointment. He could feel tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes.

  
"I guess it was a hoax after all." He sighed brokenly as he turned from the book. There was a sudden burst of energy strong enough to knock Flug off of his feet. He turned toward the book leaned back against his hands and stared in awe and fear.

  
The book was glowing a deep blood red as a black slime like substance oozed from it's center. The room suddenly got colder as a dark laughter seemed to come from every dark corner of the room. Suddenly the black slime began to gather and take form. Soon standing before him was what looked like a man.

  
His clothes were of the time, dark grey waist coat beneath a black double breasted tail coat. With a blood red silk button up shirt with a black puff tie the button in the center was a silver top hat. He wore black slacks and shiny black shoes and held a silver skull head cane in his black gloved hands and on his head was a black top hat with a red band around it's base. A monocle covered one of his eyes.

  
His physical appearance however was strange. His skin was dark grey like the smoke that came out of the chimney stacks of the factories. His smile was green and shark like and even had a little bit of a glow to it, his uncovered eye was completely white except for the black black cat like pupil in it's center.

  
"I was starting to think you didn't have the guts to go through with it." The 'man's' voice had an British tint to it but it also sounded as if he was gargling glass. "Now then, Flug Slys, tell me what it is you desire?"

  
It took a minute or two before Flug found his voice.

  
"H-how do you know my name?" Flug stammered as he stood. "Who are you exactly?" The man's smile seemed to get even wider as he started walking toward Flug.

  
"I know many things and am known by many names. I have been watching you ever since the last holder of my book gave it to you. Sadly he gave up the last sliver of his life along with it. He really should've paid better attention to the consequences of owning an eldritch's tome." The man cackled a little. As if the thought of death was funny to him.

  
"The old man is dead? Just because he gave me your book?" Flug asked aghast. He started to walk backwards to keep as much distance between himself and this man.

  
"Well to be honest he didn't have the gall to summon me to this plain, so I started taking everything from him. His sanity was the first to go, his family abandoned him, he lost his job, his credibility, he tried to take his own life to make the suffering stop. But I wouldn't let him die not until my book was passed on to a new holder." Flug paled as his back met the wall. Before he could correct his mistake, the man trapped him with an arm on either side of his head. "Then you came along, a poor soul at his wits end. So desperate for success he'd do anything to get it, even sell his soul."

  
"I-I wasn't- I wasn't serious. I- w-was just upset." Flug stuttered shivering at the close proximity of the man. He began to sweat at the man's furnace like heat covered him like a blanket. Flug realized the mistake he'd just made by summoning this creature. He had to fix it before he lost his own life to him.

  
"Oh but you were." The man's voice became deeper as he leaned his face in close until it was inches from Flug's. "You forget, I know everything there is to know about you. I know how you crave success, how you long to be apart of the great scientists of this era, and if you weren't serious then why did you summon me?"   
The man pushed away from Flug allowing him to slide down the wall.

  
"I'm sorry, this was a mistake. Please I don't wish to form a contract so you can return to where you came from. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Flug stated his eyes on the floor. While the man was close Flug not only felt his heat, he also felt his darkness. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to summon such a man, he was supposed to be intelligent.

  
"You poor, naive, child." The man stated his voice sympathetic. Flug glanced up confused. He let out a gasp of fear at the sight of the 'man' who now turned into a creature of nightmares.

There were black tendrils sprouting from his back. All along them as well as the rest of his body were several fanged mouths and blood red eyes. His uncovered eye seemed to split into several red eyes as his monocle glowed red. "You didn't read my book all the way through before summoning me, did you?"

  
A black tendril shot toward Flug and wrapped around him. It pulled him close to the man's nightmarish face.

  
"Once you use your blood to summon me, a contract is already formed and will not break unless both needs are met or until I will it to." The man wrapped clawed hand around Flug's throat nearly cutting off his airway. "In other words, I may give you everything you desire but in return you belong to me. There is no escaping me now." He released the mortal allowing him to drop to the floor at his feet. As the scientist coughed trying to breath right he could feel tears of pain and fear stream down his cheeks.

What has he gotten himself into?

  
"You may address me as Black Hat. Now tell me your desires."


	3. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug finally presents and demonstrates his invention. It shall be used to help people won't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this one took so long to update! It took a little more thought on how to word everything to where it made sense and didn't seem so rushed or jumbled. As always thanks for reading and thanks for your patience. Comments and Kudos are welcome!

Flug pulled at his shirt collar nervously as he waited. It had been two days since he summoned the demon Blackhat. In those two days the demon had some how convinced the board of doctor's at St. Bartholomew's' to allow him to demonstrate his invention. He stood the hall waiting for them to call him in.

  
Blackhat had also changed his attire, saying he should look proper for such a big day. With a simple snap the demon had given him a complete make over without touching him. His hair was now slicked back and he wore clothes made of fine material. A white long sleeve silk button up beneath a black satin vest both of which were covered by a doctor's coat. A black bow tie was hung loosely beneath the collar since it had become uncomfortably tight.

  
"Why so nervous, Flug?" A dark voice asked from behind him. The young scientist jumped slightly, turning toward the demon. Who was dressed the same as when he was summoned.

  
"This is the first time I've actually demonstrated how my inventions work." Flug continued to tug at his collar anxiously. "I'm not even sure a demonic influence can help me if I cock this up." He yelped slightly as his hand was slapped away.

  
"Have some faith in me, dear boy. I promised I'd make you dreams come true." Blackhat smiled as he tied Flug's bow tie with skilled hands.

  
"Yeah in exchange for servitude on my part." Flug mumbled glancing downwards, slightly uncomfortable with how close Blackhat was. His chin was gripped tightly as his gaze was brought back up to meet the demon's.

  
"It's not servitude if you agreed willingly." Blackhat's eye glowed red as he leaned in closer. "And you did agree to this. Plus I'm not forcing you to do anything, all you have to worry about now is to produce new inventions to 'better humanity'." Blackhat released him as his eye returned to normal. "That doesn't seem so bad now does it?" Flug nodded meekly as he felt his cheek where the demon touched him. It felt oddly warm.

  
Suddenly the door to the demonstration room opened as a student doctor poked his head through.

  
"Mr. Slys, the board is ready for you now. We have your test subject all ready to go." The student stated before going back into the room. 

   
"Well, it looks like it's time." Blackhat smiled as he made himself appear more human. Black hair sprouted beneath his top hat as his skin took on a pale white color. His eye now had an iris in a mauve color that in the right light looked red and still had the slit pupil. His teeth remained pointed as they became a blinding white. "I shall be in the stand watching, good luck."

  
The demon disappeared once again leaving Flug alone in the hall. He took a deep breath before pushing the double doors open and entered the room. The stands were built in a semi-circle with three tiers, before the stands was an operating table with a man strapped down. For some reason the man was still awake.   
In the stands were the five board members of St. Bartholomew's. Beside them sat the disguised Blackhat.

  
"Mr. Flug," The older board member began as he stood. "Count Noire Ténèbres a generous benefactor of our hospital from France has stated that he believes we should give you a chance to demonstrate you invention. Is this correct?"

  
"Y-yes, sir." Flug gulped trying to sound confident.

  
"Count Ténèbres has always had an eye for new inventors that can help our goal of curing the sick. He believes we were to hasty in dismissing your invention. We are giving you this one chance to show us that your invention can help in certain procedures." The board member sat back down as he glared down at Flug. The look he gave, that Flug wasn't worthy enough to even be in his presence made the young inventor's blood boil with anger. He now remembered why he summoned the demon. "You may begin when ready."

  
Flug nodded as he set his invention on the instrument table next to the patient. "I have a question before I begin. My test subject is awake, shouldn't he be asleep for any procedures?"

  
"We thought this invention was to prevent invasive surgeries. How better to demonstrate this than on an awake and aware patient?" One of the other board members stated. This was on purpose Flug realized. Even with Blackhat's influence they were trying to make him fail.

  
"Of course," Flug stated as he stood beside the patient facing the stands. "This procedure does not require any sharp objects or cutting the patient open. My invention will allow a surgeon to see down a patient's throat to look for any unnecessary blockage or if there is any fluid in the lungs depending on the situation."

  
Flug looked down at the patient and faltered. He could see in the man's panicked eyes that he wasn't willing, though it was curious as to why he hadn't started screaming yet. Flug wanted to tell the board that this had been a mistake, that he wouldn't demonstrate his invention on a patient that wasn't willing.

  
"That's all very fasinating, Mr. Slys, and seems possible but only in theory." A third board member stated. "Perhaps you could demonstrate for us. Your subject has no tounge to get in the way so you may do as you wish."

  
As if to show him or ask for help, the man opened his mouth to show the short black stump at the back of his mouth. Steeling his nerves, Flug grasped a pair of forceps from the tool table and used them to hold the patient's mouth open. The man tried to struggle but with his whole body and even forehead strapped down tight, there was no moving.

  
Flug pulled the tube from side of the main part and began his explanation.

  
"This tube with an opening at the end enter's the patient's throat, the opening is only the size of a shilling with a fragile glass at it's end. This allows the doctor to see down without any fluids getting in the way." Flug began to feed the tube down the struggling man's throat. "If the patient is awake during this the patient must swallow a few times to allow the tube to go down. The tube is made of a soft material which allows for easy swallow, plus it prevents damage to the soft inner walls of the throat. Once in the throat the doctor looks through this." Flug pulled the larger part closer , it's shape was much like a camera with handles on either side. At the back was a glass window, through it they could see the fleshy insides of the man's throat. "This gives the doctor a full view, without having to twist the tube."

  
Flug set the box back down and was about to pull the tube out when a familiar yet accented voice spoke.

  
"Surely this tube can go farther than just the throat. Perhaps all the way to the stomach, allowing the doctor to search for foreign substances. And perhaps a smaller tube without a glass cover can be entered with a small claw attached can be used to remove said substances." Blackhat asked. The board members who seemed fascinated with the invention nodded.

  
"Yes, feed the tube into the stomach." A board member ordered. "I wish to see if Count Ténèbres is correct in his theory."

  
Flug wasn't sure what to do. This was only meant to observe the throat not keep going, or remove anything. He glanced up into the stands and saw Blackhat nodding encouragingly.

  
Reluctantly Flug began to push the tube farther down the man's throat until he got to the esophageal sphincter. He was met with some resistance but with some gentle pushing he was able to get the tube into the stomach.

  
He jumped slightly at the sudden applause. He stared up at the board members who were standing and clapping excitedly while Blackhat remained in his seat smiling. Surely his invention wasn't worth this much praise. He tensed as the board left the stands and came down to the floor.

  
"Most impressive, Mr. Slys. I can't believe we didn't allow you to demonstrate your invention sooner. This could revolutionize surgeries and make it much easier to see inside a person without cutting them open." The older board member gushed. Before Flug could respond he heard the patient begin to choke. How could he forget to remove the tube? It was not designed to remain inside the patient for too long.

  
He hurried to pull the tube from his throat just as the man's lips started turning blue. As the tube left the man's mouth, Flug heard a gurgling sound. Apparently when the tube came out it allowed some stomach juices to come with it causing the man to begin aspirating.

  
"He's choking, I need help undoing the straps so we can turn him on his side." Flug stated as he began to unbuckle the straps. Suddenly the student doctor from earlier pulled him away.

  
"What the bloody hell are you doing? That man needs help." Flug growled as he started struggling.

  
"There's no need, Mr. Slys." The student stated. "That man was sent to us from the local asylum. He was one of their incurable patients and was about to be euthanized anyway."

  
"That doesn't mean he needs to suffocate!" Flug cried as he desperately tried to get out of the young man's arms. Suddenly he was pulled into another embrace.

  
"You'll have to forgive Mr. Slys." A familiar voice spoke. He looked up to see it was the disguised Blackhat that was now holding him. His smile seemed pleasant to the other occupants of the room, but to Flug it held promise of punishment if he continued to act out. "He is still young and doesn't understand not everyone can be saved." Flug stared at Blackhat in horror before turning his gaze back toward the suffocating man.

After another minute or two the man stopped moving.

  
"Well, shall we discuss your payment for this wondrous device?" A board member asked. Flug glared at them.

  
They want him to sell his invention to them, after they just let a man die because he was deemed incurable? They were supposed to be doctors and help people yet a man's corpse lay not a few feet from them. A man they could've helped. Flug was about to tell them all to go to hell but when he went to open his mouth, he found that he couldn't. It was as if it had been sealed shut.

  
"That would be wonderful, gentlemen, but my young ward has had a long day already and needs his rest. I shall take him home and shall meet you for dinner at my restaurant Goût de ténèbres." Blackhat stated as he tightened his grip around Flug's waist, a warning to keep still.

  
"Oh of course, he is still young so he needs to rest that brilliant mind of his." another board member nodded in understanding. "We shall meet you there, Count Ténèbres, say seven o'clock?"

  
"That sounds perfect, Monsieurs. I shall see you then." Blackhat turned them and started walking toward the door.

  
The entire time Flug walked in forced silence. They walked out of the hospital and was greeted by a carriage that looked as if it belonged to an undertaker. It was pitch black with laced black curtains covering the windows. The only color was on the door, it was an exact replica of the summoning circle Flug used to summon the demon painted red. In it's center was a gold top hat. The large carriage was being pulled by a solid black Clydesdale horse and the driver was covered by a black trench coat and top hat.

  
The door seemed to open itself and Flug was pushed inside. Once Blackhat was in and closed the door, the carriage began to move. The inside was covered in red velvet and had two candle lanterns on the walls casting an eerie gold glow over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noire Ténèbres : Black Darkness ( Sounds fancier in french)  
> Goût de ténèbres: Taste of Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the demonstration, Flug is taken to his new home unaware that he is brought into the devil's nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIVVVEEE! I am SO Sorry this took so long to update! I hope to do better once all the moving around is finally sorted out. As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged.

The carriage ride remained silent for at least fifteen minutes. Flug sat on the floor his legs pulled close to his chest as he watched Blackhat warily. Said demon glanced down at the young man before sighing.

  
"Get on the seat, Flug, you are not a dog." When Flug didn't move, Blackhat growled lightly as he pulled the surprised young man up onto the seat next to him. "Now, I can tell something is bothering you. Is it the fact that those supposed doctors let a man just suffocate on the operating table?" Flug remained silent for a minute or two before he replied.

  
"They are supposed to be healers, men who help people and yet just because he was deemed incurable they let him die." It felt as if the dam that had been holding his emotions back had simply burst. "He suffocated on his own vomit! They could've just let me turn him and then they could've simply returned him to the asylum. Instead they let him suffer, you could've let me help or let me tell them to bugger off but you some how sealed my lips shut."

  
"I couldn't let you be rude to the men who are buying your invention, Flug. Not even I could make them over look such disrespect." Blackhat replied. Flug just turned his eyes downward as he gripped his the leg of his trousers in his fist. With a roll of his eye Blackhat reached a long arm out and pulled Flug in close pushing the mortal's head against his shoulder in some form of comfort. "There now, you'll be happy to know the man went to heaven."

  
Flug glanced up curiously. "How do you know that?" Blackhat grinned slightly, giving Flug an unsettling feeling.

  
"I am tied to the underworld and know when a new soul is added. I even know everything about them and I know that man is not burning in eternal inferno." Blackhat stated. "There's no need to worry about such unimportant things. I shall take care of any details, all you have to do is build more inventions." Flug was pulled impossibly closer practically in the demon's lap. "You can do that for me, can't you?" Flug couldn't do much more than nod. The soothing movement's of the carriage and Blackhat's warmth caused Flug to relax as odd as that seemed. Flug pulled his head away to yawn widely. Blackhat grinned at the now tired young man.

  
"Rest your head, my dear boy. You must be exhausted." Blackhat purred as he pat his thigh. Suddenly to tired to protest, Flug moved down the seat some before he lay his head against Blackhat's thigh. As his eyes started to get heavy he felt the demon's hand begin to stroke his hair. "We shall be home soon." As he drifted to unconsciousness Flug wondered if Blackhat knew his driver was headed to the upper part of the city.

  
*

  
As Flug returned to consciousness he notice that whatever he was laying on was extremely soft almost cloud like. He slowly opened his eyes allowing them to get used to the bright sunlight.

  
_Wait,_ he thought. _Normally the sun is dulled where I live due to the factory smokes._

  
Once his vision was clear he sat up letting out a slight gasp. The room he was in was about the size of his entire flat! The large bay window was opened allowing in the fresh scents of summer and fall in. There was a large wardrobe set at the far end of the room, next to it was a set of glass French doors leading to a en-suite bathroom. He looked down at himself and notice he was wearing a pure white silk night gown. He blushed a little as he realized someone had to have changed him. Laying at the foot of the massive bed was 505 sleeping happily. His dingy blue fur was now a bright sky blue showing it had been washed at some point.

  
"Fives." Flug called to his dog. The furry head popped up immediately at the sound of his master's voice. 505 bounded across the bed toward Flug who caught him. He giggled as the wet pink tongue like across his cheeks.

  
The happy moment was interrupted by a knock at the large double doors. Flug pushed the thick duvet aside and stood with 505 in his arms. Just as he started to approach the door it opened revealing a maid. Her dress was black and knee length with white lace around the hems and sleeve ends. A white apron covered the front of the skirt. Stitched onto the front of the blouse in gold thread was a black top hat. Her black hair was pulled up into a high pony tail behind the white hair piece.

  
Her appearance was elegant but her face, is what made Flug take a step back in shock. She had no eyes, just a mouth which was stretched into what he could describe as a kind smile and perfectly straight nose. The rest of her face was completely blank.

  
"Good morning, young master." The maid curtsied daintily. "My lord wished me to lead you and the young mistress to the dining room for breakfast."

  
"Y-your lord?" Flug questioned worriedly though he had a feeling he knew who she was talking about.

  
"The great and honorable Count Ténèbres." The maid replied. "Your sponsor, was the experience of your first successful invention sale so shocking you for got about him?" The maid giggled behind her hand.

  
"N-no. Of course not." Flug shook his head. "I suppose I should come down for breakfast but I do not have any of my clothes here."

  
"Oh of course. My lord was kind enough to provide you with new clothes. They are in your wardrobe." The maid gestured to the massive wardrobe at the end of the room.

  
"How kind." Flug deadpanned. "I'll only be a minute." The faceless maid nodded as she backed out of the room with a slight bow and closed the doors. Flug let out a shakey sigh as he placed 505 on the bed. "I don't know if I can survive an eternity of this, Fives. Blackhat is bad enough but who knows what else he brings into our lives." Flug walked over to the large wardrobe and opened it finding expensive and well made clothes. He knew he really shouldn't be surprised, Blackhat did seem like the type to change his entire wardrobe.

  
Shaking his head Flug reached for a white cotton button up, a black satin double breasted vest and black slacks. At the bottom of the wardrobe he found a small drawer with undergarments and pale white cotton socks along with several pairs of shoes all polished to shine.

  
Once he was dressed he walked out of the room with 505 close to his heel. Waiting on the other side was the faceless maid, her hands folded neatly in front of her.   
"You look very distinguished, young master." She tittered. "Now I believe the little mistress should be ready by now."

  
"Mistress?" Flug questioned.

  
"Papa!" A young female voice called out to him. He turned, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw.

  
Coming toward him was a little girl, possibly seven or eight years of age with bouncing ginger curls with blue ribbons holding them in pony tails on either side of her head. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green a line of freckles were dusted across her nose. She was dressed in a bright blue baby doll dress with dark navy trim, her slim legs wrapped in white stockings with matching navy flats with a buckle across the top.

  
"Young mistress, it is not lady like for you to run the halls." Another faceless maid stated as she followed the girl. Flug was nearly knocked over as the girl wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

  
"I'm glad you're finally awake, Papa." The girl smiled up at him. Flug stared down at the child in shock. He didnt have any children he was still a virgin for God's sake!

  
Before he could protest the child's claims, he felt a familiar dark presence coming toward them.

  
"Now, don't tell me you forgot about your daughter, Flug." Black hat spoke from behind him. He turned to see the 'man' walking toward them dressed the same as yesterday (Didn't he own any other clothes?) minus the tail coat. "Little Deidre has been waiting to officially meet her 'papa' all morning."

  
"But-but I don't-" Flug tried to think back to how he acquired a daughter. He remembered the baby who's blood he used to summon Blackhat. Much to his guilt he couldn't remember if the orphaned infant had been a girl or boy, but he did remember it had been an infant.

  
"Ivory, Porcelain, why don't you take the little one down to the dining hall? Myself and my ward shall be down shortly." Blackhat spoke to the faceless maids who curtsied.

  
"Yes, my lord." They spoke in sync.

  
"Come, little mistress, you father and lord shall be down soon." One of the maids offered her hand to the girl.

  
"Alright." She agreed sadly. She gave Flug's waist one more squeeze. As she passed Blackhat she gave a well practiced curtsy before taking the maid's hand and allowed them to lead her away.

  
Once alone, Flug turned his gaze toward Blackhat silently asking for answers.

  
"Yes that is the infant you used to summon me, I did a little spell work to age her a few years. You should thank me, I not only saved you the pain of dealing with an infant but I also made her intelligent, a prodigy really." Blackhat explained grinning.

  
Flug stared at Blackhat in shock. "You forcefully aged her by seven years? Won't that affect her psyche, children learn several things when they're infants. Cognitive skills, motor skills, as well as the sense of right and wrong."

  
"Relax, Flug, I made sure she had all the important skills and thoughts she needs plus a few extras." Blackhat waved his hand dismissively. "Now let's get downstairs and eat breakfast. How did it feel to sleep in a proper bed?" Blackhat place his arm around Flug's waist pulling him uncomfortably close.

  
"It- it was fine." Flug stuttered a light blush dusted across his cheeks as they started walking, 505 followed but not too close.

  
"I am glad, once we finish breakfast I shall show you around the manor and where you shall be coming up with more inventions for me to market for you." Blackhat grinned.

  
As they walked, Flug could feel as if the paintings unsurprisingly of Blackhat were watching him.

  
He supposed this was his new home, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. He didn't notice Blackhat grinning shark-like above him.

  
_Perfect, soon the boy will be completely under my sway._ Blackhat thought with malicious glee. _Once my plans have come to fruition not even those fools of the church will be able to stop me._

  
*

  
Across London, in a small corner Catholic church a small red symbol began to glow red in the parsonage . The father stood before it crossing himself.

  
"May God have mercy and help us, IT has come."


	5. New home or prison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackhat shows Flug his new home and new work place. It's everything he's wanted even as the devil whispers in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to this one! So sorry it took so long to get to it. I will try to do better but life always gets in the way. As always thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are welcome and encouraged.

Breakfast had been, tense to say the least. Even with his new 'daughter' smiling brightly next to him as she enjoyed her poached egg and toast.  It didn't help matters that Blackhat was staring at him almost the entire time. Flug just kept his head down as he ate trying to avoid both of their gazes.

  
Once breakfast had been finished more faceless maids came and took away the dirty dishes. The maid from earlier, he guessed it was the same one, showed up and lead the little girl away to her morning lessons. Blackhat stood prompting Flug to do the same.

  
"Well, Flug, shall we tour your new home?" Blackhat asked walking (stalking) toward the young man. Flug wanted to back up, run if possible but he knew that if he did it would either offend Blackhat or cause  him to attack. Neither of which seemed like a good option.

  
Flug nodded tensing slightly as Blackhat slid an arm around his waist. "Um, Mr. Blackhat, sir, you don't need to lead me around. I can just follow."

  
Blackhat grinned down at him showing of his pointed green smile. "Oh but, my dear little inventor, we don't want you to get lost. After all," Blackhat leaned his ashen face closer to Flug's his grin stretching just a bit wider. "This manor has many rooms, you never know what you may find. Or what may find you."   
A sudden noise from somewhere upstairs caused Flug to jump as he turned as white as a sheet.

  
"You brought- monsters with you? Even though you have a child here?" Flug asked timidly. Blackhat straightened keeping his arm around Flug's waist.

  
"How presumptuous of you, Flug, I did not bring anything to this plane except myself. The monsters were already here, but have no fear. I have placed a protection spell around the girl, she will not be harmed. Also there's no need for the Mr business, just Blackhat will do." Blackhat stated. "Now let's get on with the tour, shall we?"

  
Flug nearly stumbled as Blackhat lead him out of the dining room. He was first shown the billiard room where they would entertain any clients that were invited over. According to the demon that would only be the most wealthy buyers. After which they visited the sun room, a small library, and the large guest room which doubled as a parlor complete with wine wall and whiskey island.

  
As they exited the parlor they made their way passed the grand stair case which split into two flights of steps. Where the steps split Flug noticed an empty metal picture frame which took up half the wall.

  
"Um, Blackhat?" Flug mumbled timidly. "That picture frame, the large one? Why is it empty?"

  
Blackhat paused his stride pulling Flug to a stop a well. He turned his gaze to the frame and smiled. It wasn't an evil smile or even the smug grin that Flug had gotten used to. It was a genuine smile.

  
"That story, I will tell you later when the time is right." Blackhat stated. "Now shall we go see your new work space?" Flug nodded as they continued walking. He glanced over his shoulder once more at the empty frame before turning his gaze back forwards.

  
They walked down a dark corridor with only a few lamps for light. After a while they came to a set of double doors. Blackhat stopped before them, moving away from Flug's side and stood facing him, smiling.

  
"Now then, any good inventor worth his salt has a well equipped lab. Where you made your first inventions, well its no wonder they were turned down." Blackhat chuckled causing Flug to blush in embarrassment as he glared down at the floor.

  
"I didn't really have much choice did I?" Flug grumbled. Blackhat placed one hand on the boy's shoulder while the other lifted his chin upwards to look at him.

  
"But now, you do. Now you have a chance to make inventions no one would even dream of making. And with my help you will be the most famous and sought after inventor in the world." Blackhat stated. "And it all starts in this room." His coat billowed around him as he turned and pushed both doors open allowing brighter light into the corridor.

  
Flug flinched at the sudden brightness closing his eyes. He slowly opened them allowing his retinas to get used to the light. When he did he could hardly believe them.

  
The room was twice the size of his old flat maybe even three times as big, it was the same lab he'd seen in the vision that convinced him to summon the demon in the first place. There were factory grade machines converted to suite his need, most of the work tables in the room held tools he'd need to invent. There were a few plan boards all waiting to hold his ideas and blue prints. Though there were lamps and a large chandelier the massive bay windows let in the most light.   
Flug was speechless, it was the most beautiful room he'd ever seen.

  
"This, I... it's. Is t-this all for me? I can use all of this?" Flug stammered out as he took a step into the room.

  
"But of course." Blackhat suddenly stood behind him placing his hands on the young man's shoulders. "You deserve to have the perfect lab. One that can further you immeasurable genius, a mind such as yours shouldn't be shackled to a sub par flat. Forced to down grade your work just to appease your land lord."

  
"I can build what ever I want? No one will force me to stop?" Flug asked entranced by the room along with the demon's words. Behind him Blackhat's eye turned bright red along with his monocle, his fingers became just a bit sharper.

  
"You can build whatever your heart desires. Be it something to benefit mankind or even destroy it. You have complete control in this room, whatever you wish to create you can and no one will ever tell you no." Blackhat hissed into the inventor's ear. "Just as I promised, my dear boy, you will have all that you desire." Flug shivered in pleasure at the promise of the demon. Flug's own eyes began to take on a red tint as a black snake like shadow slowly made it's way up toward his neck. It nearly reached it's destination when a sudden pain in his ankle broke the demon's spell on him. As Flug moved away from the demon the shadow snake dissolved. Blackhat growled in anger and annoyance, he'd been so close!

  
Flug looked down to see 505 looking up at him. "Fives, I forgot about you. I'm so sorry you must be starving." Flug bent down to pick up the small pup. With his back turned he didn't see the demon's eye become black as night with the red pin prick light. "Blackhat, sir, is there any food here for 505?" Just as Flug turned Blackhat returned to his normal state.

  
"But of course, Flug, I shall show you to the kitchens." Blackhat moved to the side allowing the human and his dog to pass. As Flug walked by him 505 snarled at him lowly earning a snarl from the demon as well.

  
It would appear that the mutt would be a problem.

  
Leaving the lab Blackhat showed them to the kitchens where a faceless male chef prepared a bowl of the finest rare steak and crystal clear water. 505 sniffed the bowls suspiciously befor digging in. Flug sat next to his dog stroking his blue fur, his mind wandering.

  
He knew he shouldn't trust the demon, especially since he didn't know what the demon wanted from their deal. From what he knew of demons, which wasn't much, he knew they were known for being liars. So far though Blackhat has delivered on his promises: a fancy house, food, servants to wait on him hand and foot, and a lab he'd only ever dreamed of having.

  
"Your mind is conflicted." Blackhat stated from the throne like chair that he'd summoned. "Is this not everything I've promised you?"

  
"It is. It's just, well, you've given me all this but I still don't know what you want in return." Flug replied as he continued to stroke 505's fur.

  
"What I want currently is for you to follow your dream of being a successful inventor. Of course the money is a very nice addition." Blackhat grinned. "What I truly want will come later, for now you should mentally prepare yourself for tonight."

  
"T-tonight?" Flug stuttered looking at the now standing demon.

  
"Well, it seems the hospital board was so taken with your invention that decided to honor you with a party and an award." Flug stood his eyes wide with shock and a little bit of anger.

  
"Are you serious? They want to give me an award after everything that happened yesterday?" Flug demanded his hands balled into fists. "They let a man die on the table! I won't accept an award that cost a man his life no matter how unstable he might have been."

  
"Not this again, I had hoped we'd moved past this." Blackhat rolled his eye. "Listen to me, Flug, some times sacrifices are necessary to further progress. Now tonight, you are going to accept that award with grateful smile and tell the board thank you. I am not going to silence you, so I 'm trusting you to be a reasonable adult and NOT act out."

  
As the demon spoke he stalked closer to the boy, who's anger dissipated at the approaching demon. Flug wanted to move but found his feet stuck to the floor, 505 in a similar situation.

  
The room got colder as Blackhat took Flug's jaw into his hand and squeezed just a bit. His voice sounded distorted as he spoke.

  
_**"Am I clear, my dear boy?**_ " Flug nodded, his breath seemed to freeze in his lungs while his words froze on his tongue. Blackhat smiled as he released him, the temperature returned to normal.

  
"Good, I have a few errands to run before tonight. I shall return to pick you and the girl up, be ready at eight o'clock. You are free to explore the rest of the manor or visit you lab, just know that any door you come across that's locked you are forbidden from entering." Blackhat stated. He suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, once gone Flug sank to his knees.

  
505 whimpered worriedly as he clamored into his pale master's lap. "I'm alright, Fives." He hugged his beloved dog tightly as he buried his face into the sky blue fur. "We're alright, we'll be alright."   
Even though he said it out loud Flug honestly didn't belive his own words.   


**Author's Note:**

> Qui vocat te, obscurum prodire; I summon thee, to come forth dark one


End file.
